The Reason Why
by Heilerin Pomfrey
Summary: Wie konnten Harry and Ron so dumm sein, den Wagen zu fliegen, und warum liess McGonagall sie damit davon kommen und nahm ihnen nicht einmal Hauspunkte ab? AU ab der Szene in Snapes Büro zu Beginn von Buch 2, kranke!Minerva


**The Reason Why**

Minerva seufzte in Erleichterung, als sie sich auf ihrem Platz am Lehrertisch niederlaß, nachdem sie den Sprechenden Hut fortgebracht hatte. Müde ruhte sie ihren Kopf auf ihren Händen aus, starrte auf ihren noch immer leeren Teller und wunderte sich, warum es ihr heute so schwindelig war. '_Ich hoffe nur, daß ich jetzt nicht direkt am Anfang des Schuljahres krank werde_', dachte sie, während sie Poppys wiederholte Frage, was sie denn essen wolle, komplett ignorierte.

"Minerva, darf ich Dich bitten, mich für einen Augenblick zu begleiten", durchbrach Dumbledores Stimme plötzlich ihr benebeltes Hirn, und sie stand langsam auf und schleppte sich hinter ihm her in die Kerker. Geistesabwesend hörte sie der Erklärung des Schulleiters zu, der berichtete, was zwei ihrer kleinen Löwen sich an diesem Abend geleistet hatten.

Als sie in Snapes Büro ankamen, war der Tränkemeister gerade dabei, Harry und Ron zu drohen, sie aus der Schule zu werden, und Minerva durchforstete vergeblich ihr benebeltes Hirn nach einer Lösung zu einem Problem, das sie nicht einmal richtig verstanden hatte. Unfähig, ihre wahnsinnigen Kopfschmerzen zu einem gewissen Grad zu ignorieren, um ein vernünftiges Urteil zu fällen, warf sie den beiden Jungen lediglich einen strengen Blick zu und versicherte, daß sie nicht hinausgeworfen würden. Natürlich hätte sie auch Hauspunkte abziehen können, aber ihr benebeltes Hirn war zu beschäftigt, die Sterne zu zählen, die vor ihren Augen erschienen, als sie im Büro des Tränkemeisters stand, um sich dieser Methode einer relativ harmlosen Bestrafung bewußt zu werden.

Müde zauberte sie eine Platte mit Broten für die Jungen herbei, befahl ihnen, zu essen und in ihr Haus zurückzukehren, erstaunt, als Harry antwortete, "Nein danke, Professor", während sein Freund sich mit Appetit über die Brote hermachte.

"Potter, Weasley, ich warte immer noch auf eine Erklärung, warum Sie sich zu so einer Aktion hinreißen ließen, anstatt einfach eine Eule nach Hogwarts zu schicken", sagte der Slytherin Hauslehrer und warf den Jungen einen ungeduldigen, stechenden Blick zu.

Normalerwiese hätte Minerva wahrscheinlich nichts gemerkt, aber vielleicht war sie an diesem Abend sensibler als sonst, weil sich selbst nicht wohl fühlte. Auf jeden Fall hatte sie plötzlich den Eindruck, als ob beide Jungen sehr blass wären, während sich auf ihrer Stirn Schweiß bildete, obwohl sie sich in den kalten Kerkern befanden, die sie selbst vor Kälte zittern ließen. Zumindest Harrys Augen waren nur halb offen und glänzten fiebrig.

"Severus, könntest Du die Jungen kurz untersuchen? Ich finde sie sehen krank aus", bat sie ihren Kollegen, während sie sich am Türrahmen festhielt, um sich zu stützen.

Der Tränkemeister hob eine Augenbraue, als er seine ältere Kollegin betrachtete und merkte, daß die zähe schottische Löwin kurz davor war umzukippen. Er zog einen Stuhl zu ihr hinüber und half ihr freundlich, sich hinzusetzen. Als er zu seinem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch zurückkam, zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn der Reihe nach auf Rons, Harrys und Minervas Kopf. Er seufzte, als er seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte.

"Sie haben alle ziemlich hohes Fieber", erklärte er. "Darf ich annehmen, daß Ihr angeschlagener Gesundheitszustand für Ihren Mangel an Kompetenz, eine vernünftige Entscheidung zu treffen, verantwortlich ist?"

"Mir geht es gut", protestierte Harry leise, während Ron lediglich die Achseln zuckte und den sich wieder auffüllenden Teller fortschob. McGonagall warf ihrem jüngeren Kollegen einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

"Sehr gut", beendete Snape das Gespräch. "Potter, Weasley, wenn Sie das nächste mal nicht in der Lage zu sind, logisch zu denken, fragen Sie einen Ihrer Lehrer, bevor Sie eine Entscheidung treffen. Ist das klar?" fragte er und lehnte sich mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck über den Tisch.

"Ja", krächzten die Jungen wie aus einem Mund.

"Also gut, dann werde ich Sie alle drei in den Krankenflügel bringen", beschloss Snape und schwebte voran mit dramatisch wehendem Umhang. "Minerva, wenn Deine Löwen nächstes mal so etwas anstellen, wäre es sicher gut, wenn Du zumindest Hauspunkte abzögest", murmelte er, während er ihr umsichtig in das Bett neben den Jungen half. "Zumindest ist es beruhigend zu wissen, daß Deine Inkompetenz in der Entscheidungsfindung dadurch hervorgerufen war, daß Du krank bist."

"Es tut mir leid, Severus, danke", flüsterte Minerva und schloß müde ihre schmerzenden Augen, während Poppy dem Tränkemaster bestätigte, daß alle drei ihrer Patienten unter der Zauberergrippe litten, die gerade herumging.

**The End**

_Wie immer ist auch dies eine Übersetzung meiner in englisch geschriebenen Geschichte. _

_Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._


End file.
